Party Town
by Kitten Cabada
Summary: My life in Party. Rating based on language and other content. Incomplete.
1. Pointless Day

Life in Party Town  
  
Renee: HEY ALL!   
  
Murphy: hey...  
  
Renee: come on murphy say it LOUD & PROUD!  
  
Murphy: -.- sigh HEY!  
  
Renee: that's da spirit!  
  
Murphy:......  
  
Renee: this is my first animal crossing fanfic   
  
Murphy: prep...  
  
Renee: WHAT WAS THAT?  
  
Murphy: OO() nothing ......  
  
Renee: best be nothing   
  
Murphy: -- whew...  
  
Renee: anyway, murphy do the disclaimer and respect your neighbor.  
  
Murphy: which one?  
  
Renee: our main man...er...girl, ME!   
  
Murphy: what about The Flea? Or R.V.moron?  
  
Renee: 4get those 2! I have been living in Party for a long time and is mo popular than those guys.  
  
Murphy: true...  
  
Renee: now do the disclaimer please...  
  
Murphy: Renee doesn't own animal crossing or nintendo.  
  
Renee: good....  
  
Murphy: Shinguriko Miyamoto ROCKS!  
  
Renee: A! Although, he's not the President of Nintendo anymore. I don't think he is...  
  
Murphy: Oh. I was being graded?  
  
Renee: yup... on with da story!  
  
Murphy: yay....-.-....You need to stay off those pills...  
  
Renee: NEVER!   
  
Party town, Sept. 26, 2003; 6:49 p.m. Raining. Acre B-3 Renee, The Flea, R.V.moron acre  
  
Renee: YAY! RAIN! WHEE! dances  
  
Gyroid: AHHH! I'm rusting!  
  
Renee: Ha! pulls out nintendo parasol I got protection and you don't.   
  
Gyroid: vv why did you have to choose this house?  
  
Renee: because it was closer to the river.  
  
Gyroid: what kind of stupid reason is that?  
  
Renee: a pretty good one my metal friend.  
  
Gyroid: vv...  
  
R.V.moron: hey renee!  
  
Renee: O.o R.V.moron! He's exposed himself!  
  
R.V.moron: wha?  
  
Renee: nevermind, it's just you never show yourself around here that's all.  
  
R.V.moron : oh...hey, you wanna walk around the hood?  
  
Renee: sure ...Wait...did you just say "hood?" What are you now? A hoodlum?  
  
R.V.moron: ....no...  
  
Renee: -0  
  
Acre B-4 Snake(Rabbit) acre  
  
Renee: Hey, Snake!  
  
R.V.moron: Waz zappenin' home fry!  
  
Renee: Oo what da?  
  
R.V.moron: vv nevermind.....  
  
Renee: You really do live by your name...  
  
R.V.moron: -- Shut up...  
  
Snake: Yo! Evening!  
  
Renee:   
  
Snake: That face could only belong to ol' Renee! Right, escàpe? (props to Dory from Finding Nemo!)  
  
Renee:nods   
  
Moron: what about me? vv   
  
Snake: umm...hold on....It's coming to me....thinking gears appear over his head  
  
Renee: Whoa, kewl thinking effects.  
  
R.V.moron: R.V.moron?  
  
Snake: light bulb Oh I know! Yes! R.V.moron!  
  
Renee: () Nothing can get past you, Snake.  
  
Snake: Yup. Yeah, it is you! My instincts are the greatest in the ENTIRE UNIVERSE! Yeah, escàpe.  
  
Renee & R.V.moron: O.o() yeah sure...heh heh...  
  
Snake: anyhoo, you probably want something don't you? So, what is it, escàpe?  
  
R.V.moron: Your bells!  
  
Snake: gets mad WHAT!?!? AFTER YOU HAVEN'T SHOWN YOUR FACE AROUND HERE YOU EXPECT ME TO GIVE YOU CASH!?!?!  
  
R.V.moron: nods head a bit terrified  
  
Snake: foams at the mouth ARGH!!!  
  
Renee: Oo MAD RABBIT!  
  
R.V.moron: RUN!  
  
both: run into Nookington's  
  
Acre A-4 Nookington's owned by Tom Nook and twin sons Timmy and Tommy(Racoons)  
  
Renee: panting That was close....  
  
R.V.moron: panting too Yeah....  
  
Renee: U MORON U ALMOST GOT US KILLED! slaps him upside the head  
  
R.V.moron: OW! mocks Renee "You live by you name..." --  
  
Tom Nook: Why, hello! If it isn't my best costumer Renee!  
  
Renee:   
  
R.V.moron: Why are so popular?  
  
Renee: Beacuse I've been here everyday. So....HA!  
  
R.V.moron: You hang here in Party WAY too much.  
  
Renee: Well there's nothing else better to do.  
  
R.V.moron: What about Lea?  
  
Renee: Who?  
  
R.V.moron: nevermind.  
  
Tom Nook: sees R.V. Moron Well well... if it isn't R.V. Moron...eye twitches  
  
R.V.moron: OO Hello....  
  
Nook: eye twitches -....  
  
R.V.moron: o.o uh oh....OO()..........  
  
Tom Nook: Ho do you like your upgraded house...  
  
R.V.moron: Did you just say ho?  
  
Tom Nook: Of course not I said cough HO cough....  
  
R.V.moron: THERE U SAID IT AGAIN! U JUST CALLED ME A HO!  
  
Tom Nook: No I didn't, did I Renee?  
  
nee: o0 I'm staying out of this...  
  
Nook: Where have you been after 9 months R.V.moron?  
  
R.V.moron: Around...why?  
  
Nook: snaps fingers  
  
Timmy and Tommy: runs down stairs with a pistol guns in their hands  
  
Renee and R.V.moron: 00  
  
Nook: grabs gun R.V. Moron ever since you lived here I have been getting less payment from u everyday for ur house...  
  
R.V.moron: like i said before... AROUND  
  
Renee: let's just go moron....  
  
Tom Nook: GET 'EM!  
  
Renee: OO makes a run for it  
  
R.V.moron: oo HEY WAIT!   
  
Timmy and Tommy: BANG! BANG!  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
Acre B-3 Renee, The Flea, R.V.moron acreIn Renee's Basement  
  
Renee: Hey moron!  
  
R.V.moron: What? trying to get a bullet out of his shoe  
  
Renee: A female purple duck move  
  
in to Party!  
  
R.V.moron: is she hot?  
  
Renee: Do I look like that kinda person to check out some chick animal?  
  
R.V.moron:examines renee's body from her modern couch yes?  
  
Renee: Wrong answer! throws an apple at r.v.moron's head  
  
R.V.moron: OW!  
  
Renee: That's for that rude answer!  
  
R.V.moron: I'm sorry?  
  
Renee: You are?  
  
R.V.moron: nods head  
  
Renee: aw...hugs R.V.moron  
  
R.V.moron: works every time....hee hee...  
  
Renee: slaps r.v.moron I heard that! Jerk! Come on! Let's meet the new neighbor!  
  
R.V.moron: ow...ok ok...You did realize how cheesey that sounded, "Let's meet the new neighbor!"  
  
Renee: -- YES.  
  
Acre E-4 Mallary(Duck), Roald(Peguin) Rex(Lion) acre  
  
Mallary: Oh, good evening to you two. Tell me... Do I know you, qauckpth?  
  
Renee: No you don't as I can recall...  
  
R.V.moron: Unless she's some craze stalker....  
  
Renee: elbows moronwhispers She doesn't need to know that...--  
  
Mallary: o0  
  
R.V.moron:Ow!  
  
Mallary: Hm. As I suspected. I am Mallary.   
  
Renee: i'm renee, this is r.v.moron...   
  
Mallary: It's a pleasure to meet you two, quackpth!  
  
Renee and moron: bye!  
  
Roald: whistles  
  
Renee: ROALD! o  
  
R.V.moron: i'm gonna go home, ok?  
  
Renee: not paying attention to moron huh? Yeah, sure, whatever.  
  
R.V.moron: I bet she wasn't listening, oh well. goes home  
  
Renee: YOO HOO! ROALD!  
  
Roald: Hey there! Evening, Renee! I didn't see you at all while the sun was up, huh?  
  
Were you sleeping the day away, b-b-buddy?  
  
Renee: Um...no I was just being chased by a rabid Racoon.  
  
Roald: Personally, I've been having so much fun, I feel like I could stay up all night! Wah ha ha, b-b-buddy!  
  
Renee: Heh heh...So do I.  
  
Roald: Anyhoo, you probably want something don't you?  
  
Renee: Maybe...thinking: BELLS! BELLS! eye twitches  
  
Roald: Are you ok? Do you have something in your eye?  
  
Renee: o0...-- no....  
  
Roald: Okay then.   
  
Hours later, Acre B-3 Renee, The Flea, R.V. Moron acre In Renee's house, back in her basement.  
  
Renee: Nayru?  
  
Nayru(blue dragonfly): oo Bzzz...  
  
Renee: My day's been okay. I still lack in the search for Catalyst, the yellow dragonfly. He just seems too fast...Anyways.  
  
Nayru: oo Bzzz...  
  
Renee: Huh? What do you mean I'm not sure if it's a dragonfly?  
  
Nayru: oo Bz..  
  
Renee: A wasp!?! -0 You think I'm insane?  
  
Nayru: oo Bzz...  
  
Renee: Yes, I haven't fed you in a long time...  
  
Nayru: oo Bzzz...Bz.  
  
Renee: o0 Leaves? You want me to leave?  
  
Nayru: OO BZZ.  
  
Renee: oo Okay...I feel so loved...  
  
Nayru: goes crazy   
  
Renee: leaves the basement  
  
Din(red dragonfly): Bizz bzzz....trans: HA HA...Nayru starves yet again  
  
Nayru: Bzz bzz. trans: SHUT UP -- 


	2. Renee's BirthdayForgotten

b Renee's Birthday /b  
  
Renee: Today's MY BirthdaY!  
  
Lily: o0 Your kidding right?  
  
Renee: And the anniversary of the day I moved into Party.  
  
Lily: Yeah, I know. But you have a birthday?  
  
Renee: o0 yeah.  
  
Lily: stupid human traditions...  
  
Renee: You do know it was today, right?  
  
Lily: No.  
  
Renee: oo... Your pulling my leg...  
  
Lily: oo Ew...who would wanna do that?  
  
Renee: -- It's a figure of speech.  
  
Lily: Oh.  
  
Renee: Where's my gift? .  
  
Lily: On with the story.  
  
Renee: I'm serious.  
  
Lily: I'm not.  
  
Renee: o.o  
  
Acre B-3 Renee,The Flea, R.V. moron acre, Oct. 18, 2003 Renee's Birthday and Renee's moving anniversary  
  
Renee: TODAY! IS! MY! BIRTHDAY!  
  
Gyroid: o0 No it isn't...  
  
Renee: Yes it is.  
  
Gyroid: No.  
  
Renee: Yes.  
  
Pete: flys to Renee's mailbox drops of mail and package flys away  
  
Renee: GIFTS! I'll prove it to you!  
  
Gyroid: o0  
  
Renee: opens mailbox checks mail Junk, junk, junk, Nintendo...OOH!, and a stupid ass teen magazine. That does NOT belong to me.  
  
Gyroid: Sure it does. Why else would it have your name on the sender sticker?  
  
Renee: o0 I dunno.  
  
The Flea: snatches magazine ... I take those stupid friend quizzes, OKAY?  
  
Renee: o0 A guy reading Teen magazines and takes those pathetic quizzes?  
  
The Flea: The animals have been hating me okay. ...  
  
Renee: o0 alright, if you say   
  
The Flea: --  
  
Renee: Today's my birthday.  
  
The Flea: o0 No it isn't.  
  
Renee: Yes it is.  
  
Gyroid and The Flea: NO.  
  
Renee: o0 why do you....OH! I see... You can't get anything passed me now.   
  
Gyroid and The Flea: o0 what?  
  
Renee: -- You guys are throwing a surprise party for me! How nice, but so predictable.  
  
The Flea: oO have you gone nuts?  
  
Gyroid: What's the difference from any other day?  
  
The Flea: True. takes the quiz in the teen magazine  
  
Renee: OH YEAH! I'm smart!  
  
The Flea: Am I a autumn or a summer?  
  
Gyroid: I think I'm a SPRING. Get it? I'm a robot...and i have springs and gears...heh heh  
  
The Flea:....  
  
Gyroid: nevermind...--()  
  
The Flea: uh huh...RIGHT.  
  
Renee: gone off in another acre  
  
Gyroid: Hey, where did the nutcracker go?  
  
The Flea: "My ideal bofriend?....." Hmm...I dunno. Someone who's outgoing and athlectic, I think.  
  
Gyroid: o0...Boy, It's one of those day's I wish I had legs.  
  
Acre B-4( get it before? b-4? lol....heh...QUIT STARING! Snake acre  
  
Renee: SNAKE!  
  
Snake: Hey, what's up, bunnyip?  
  
Renee: My birthday is today!  
  
Snake: o0 No it's not.  
  
Renee: I know your secret anyways...  
  
Snake: oo you mean...  
  
Renee: nods yup!  
  
Snake: How'd you find out that I was gonna become bi-sexual?  
  
Renee: oo What?  
  
Snake: You mean you didn't know?  
  
Renee: oo  
  
Snake: Hello?  
  
Renee: Gimme a minute.  
  
Snake: Okay...  
  
Renee: squeals at the top of her lungs  
  
Snake: o0  
  
Renee: Okay, where's my present?  
  
Snake: Today's not your birthday.  
  
Renee: Right.  
  
Snake: o0  
  
Renee: So your really bi?  
  
Snake: No, I was just pulling your leg.  
  
Renee: Oh, okay.  
  
Snake: Yeahhh...  
  
Renee: Okay.  
  
Snake:....  
  
Renee: YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!   
  
Snake: o0  
  
Renee: -- walks over to a different acre  
  
Snake: Gawd, Ms. Moody.  
  
Acre C-3 Peaches(Donkey, I think) and T-Bone(Buffalo) acre  
  
Renee: TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!  
  
Peaches: o0 Are you okay Renee?  
  
Stu(Buffalo): Yeah.  
  
T-Bone: She's losing it, again.  
  
Renee: AM NOT! I'm perfectly sane today.  
  
Stu: Uh huh...  
  
T-Bone: SURE...  
  
Peaches: You guys want some lunch?  
  
Stu and T-Bone: SURE!  
  
Stu: -o I saw her first!  
  
T-Bone: I live next door!  
  
Peaches: oo()  
  
Renee: WTF is going on today?!? leaves acre  
  
Acre C-3 Wart Jr.(Toad) acre  
  
Wart Jr.: QUIT SHOUTING!  
  
Renee: o.o  
  
Wart Jr.: Oh, It's just you Renee, moofer.  
  
Renee: oo() Today is my birthday.  
  
Wart Jr. No it isn't.  
  
Renee: o0 I'm tired of playing this game.  
  
Wart Jr.: oo Game? We're playing a game? How come you didn't tell me?  
  
Renee: idea Snake's bi.  
  
Wart Jr.: oo  
  
Renee: walks to another acre Okay, Tramatized grumpy neighbor...CHECK.  
  
Acre B-3 Renee, The Flea, R.V.moron acre  
  
Gyroid: tramatized  
  
Renee: What happened?   
  
Gyroid: The Flea scares me.  
  
Renee: What he do this time?  
  
Gyroid: You mean SHE.  
  
Renee: o0 she?  
  
Gyroid: o.o  
  
The Flea: wearing all this girly stuff, wearing a dress I feel so pretty!  
  
Renee: o.o OMFG.  
  
Gyroid: see what I mean?  
  
Renee: WHAT IS WITH TODAY? I would like to know. Is it like the Party town anniversary where you become a homosexual? o0 Huh? Huh? HUH? ANSWER ME!  
  
Gyroid: o.0 No.  
  
Renee: Oh. You know what I think this is though?  
  
Gyroid: what?  
  
Renee: It's all ONE BIG distraction to make me think there's no surprise birthday party for me...Yes. I got it all figured out now...  
  
Gyroid: o0 uh huh...  
  
Renee: ... ...No one's here to stop me from entering my house! enters her house  
  
The Flea: has a lipsth o0 What'sth with her? She'sth gone crazier than usthual. (What's with her? She's gone crazier than usual sympathy for the reading impaired on reading "lipsth" effects.)  
  
In Renee's house  
  
Renee: OMG! I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS!  
  
Silence  
  
Renee: o0 Hello?  
  
Pete: knocking at her door Hello?  
  
Renee: A GUEST! opens the door  
  
Pete: 00 Package for Renee! tosses package at Renee flys away  
  
Renee: o0 Fear me? picks up package shuts door  
  
Renee: FROM MOM! oo... I haven't called her in MONTHS. Whoops. opens package oo() A apple?  
finds a letter Whoo, letter from mother. reads letter  
  
Letter: Dear Renee,  
Why haven't you called? You got that Lovely phone in your bedroom and you never call.  
Your sister was a lot better with keeping in touch, even your father agrees!  
I'm ashamed. To show that I'm ashamed, I got you an apple for your Birthday.  
"Love" is crossed out Forever ashamed,  
Mom.  
  
Renee: oo....vv I feel so loved. tosses apple at package box  
  
Tom Nook: knocks on the door  
  
Renee: - Who is it?  
  
Nook: HEH HEH HEH. It's me!  
  
Renee: oo...opens door carefully  
  
Nook: Happy Birthday!  
  
Renee: o.o.... THANK YOU! snatches cake slams door on Nook They say Nook is a Crook.  
  
Nook: HEY! THAT AIN'T FOR FREE!  
  
Renee: Ain't aint a word!  
  
Nook: oo...--  
  
Hours later, 12 a.m.  
  
Renee: I need a roomie. watching Modern TV  
  
tv: Howie howie oh oh oh howie omni whatever chant chat it says  
  
Renee: -- This channel is getting boring. At first it was catchy but now it lost it's touch.  
  
Frogger: RIBBIT.  
  
Renee: -0 MY CAKE!  
  
Frogger: oo rib.  
  
Renee: heh heh...stashes cake in Lovely Dresser ....  
  
30 min later  
  
Renee: So. talking to the t.v. screen  
  
woman on tv: oo singing over AND over  
  
Renee: How's life on a tv screen, talking/singing like a broken record?  
  
woman on tv: doing the same thing  
  
Renee: o- hmmm....searches lovely armchair for the remote  
  
woman: continuing  
  
Renee: finds it changes it to adult swim HA!  
  
Robin(Witch Hunter Robin): on the screen repeating her craft power over and over  
  
Renee: o.o()...-- Is this a conspirency against me.


	3. Halloween in Party

b Halloween /b 

Renee: HULLO!  
  
Bangel: Hi.  
  
Renee: Today's Halloween!  
  
Bangel: CANDY!  
  
Renee: Yes, Bagel, CANDY!  
  
Bangel: It's BANGEL.  
  
Renee: Whatever Pringle.  
  
Bangel: -- Why do I get the feeling you won't stop this wrong name thing?  
  
Renee: What do you mean, Winnobago?  
  
Bagel: You called 2 snack names and now a vechile that sound similar to my name. o- I smell a conspirency...  
  
Renee: Nonsense, Frizzo.  
  
Bangle: Frizzo? WTF?  
  
Renee: Isn't that your name Tango?  
  
Bangel: WILL YOU STOP THAT?  
  
Renee: oo  
  
Bangel: -- On with the story.  
  
Renee: oo You really went a little to far on the anger release...vv sniff  
  
Bangel: Oh go drown your self...walks away  
  
Renee: o0 Some how that sounds like a good idea...  
  
Acre B-3 Renee, The Flea, R.V.moron acre, Halloween 2003, 7 p.m.Renee's House, Modern Black and White living room  
  
Renee: eating her Birthday cake from 2 weeks ago Yummy in my tuhmmay!  
  
Robert: o0 backs away  
  
Renee: AHHH! COCKROACH! MY CAKE! smashes robert  
  
Robert: oo...xx  
  
Renee: I still can't find Robert...I bet he staying at The Flea's home and all those pet cockroaaches of his..Ew.  
  
Clock Tower from the trainstation outside: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! TIME TO TRICK-or-Treat!  
  
Renee: oo Halloween! YAY. ... time to pick up the secret stash...sneeks to basement  
  
In the basement  
Renee: ... goes to Office locker  
  
boy: watching  
  
Renee: doing the locker combonation  
  
boy: BOO!  
  
Renee: OO AHHH! locker opens  
  
Boy: MUWA HA HA HA! snacthes candy  
  
Renee: grabs boy's foot o0 Jr.  
  
Jr.:   
  
Renee: -- GIMME MY CANDY BACK.  
  
Jr.: NEVER! tries to get away  
  
Renee: o- Go back to "Pimp" town or whatever the fuck you live.  
  
Jr.: Hell no. Rover is scary.  
  
Renee: True. But who's scarier me or Rover?  
  
Jr.: You want the truth?  
  
Renee: -0 yes.  
  
Jr.: Rover.  
  
Renee: oo...-- FINE. Be that way. I lose my title to a cat stalker.  
  
Jr.: hums the wicked witch of the west theme  
  
Renee: -0 WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?  
  
Jr.: Nothing. () coughGothicWitchcough  
  
Renee: True but putting it that way...gets up and pull on the edge of Jr.'s boxers  
  
Jr. O.O nearly in mid air  
  
Renee: o- Boxers? Not breifs. That won't do much damage...Stupid wannabe gansta pimp.drops Jr.  
  
Jr.:   
  
Renee: snatches candy Your giving it out fruits to the trick-or-treaters!  
  
Jr: Fruits? WTF? That's evil.  
  
Renee: I know.  
  
Outside  
  
Renee: WHEE! It's Halloween! Mwa ha ha ha!  
  
The Flea: oh boy...  
  
R.V.moron: o.o()....  
  
Renee: runs to Snake's acre  
  
Snake: Trick-or-Treat!  
  
Renee: Wait a minute... Aren't you suppose to go to my house and get candy from there? Jr. is giving out the candy...  
  
Snake: Gimme Candy! takes Renee's candy  
  
Renee: hey! Gimme back my candy!  
  
Snake: runs off to another acre  
  
Renee: That rabbit stole my candy! SILLY RABBIT CANDIES ARE FOR HUMANS! (i couldn't resist)  
  
Snake: runs back to renee WHAT?!? NOW YOU HAVE TA BE ALL RACIST?!? HUH? HUH? Escàpe.  
  
Renee: umm... No?  
  
Snake: best not be... Gimme more candy if you now what's good for ya...  
  
Renee: okay! Here take it! Gawd...  
  
Snake: oh, yeah, baby! Awesome, escàpe! Thanx!  
  
Renee: like I had a to Bangles acre   
  
Jack: Trick-or-Treat!  
  
Renee: do I know you?  
  
Jack: Ho ho ho ho!  
  
Renee: excuse me! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth of yours?  
  
Jack: ew! No, i'm not like that! I was just laughing...  
  
Renee: -.- oh... Ok... COUGH  
  
Jack: how'd you know I was the true Jack, king of halloween?  
  
Nee: so, your the cause of these animal's jackin' my candies!  
  
Jack: o.0 uhh... No... See in Animal Crossing you go to the Animals to give them their candy... And that's it...  
  
Renee: OH! Hey! I get nothing in return for trick or treating either! That's not far! You animals are being racist!  
  
Jack: Screw you humans! Putting us animals endangered for your own selfish reasons!  
  
Renee: but ur a vegetable...  
  
Jack: er...uhh...ur right....  
  
Renee: want a candy?  
  
Jack: sure!  
  
Renee:hands jack a candy  
  
Jack: eats candy Yay! Thank you! Here take this piece of crap...  
  
Renee: ew!  
  
Jack: no not like that... I mean like furniture...  
  
Renee: blonde moment Oh...  
  
Jack: see? good things happen when u give candy! gives renee furniture  
  
Renee: aw man!  
  
Jack: what?  
  
Renee: I already got a spooky wall last year!  
  
Jack: -.-() and you didn't remember me from last year?  
  
Renee: who are you? STRANGER!  
  
Jack: nevermind! I give up! I want to trade jobs with Franklin! Actually, Franklin's job is worser being a turkey and all...  
  
Renee: How bout Jingle?  
  
Jack: good idea! Well see ya kid! leaves  
  
Renee: weird guy...yawn i'm tired already... And I already gave away all three of my candies... Oh well...walks home  
  
Snake: candycandycandyCANDY!  
  
Renee:00  
  
Snake: candy?  
  
Renee: er...uhh...mmm.....no?  
  
Snake: gosh damn it mother fudger!  
  
Renee: oo  
  
Snake: i'll take those clothes of yours!  
  
Renee: u sick pervert!  
  
Snake: uses magic to change renee's clothes into rags Ha!  
  
Renee: o.0 my clothes! Not again!  
  
Snake: now I have your G logo shirt and ur Katrina's tent! MWA HA HA HA!  
  
Renee: -.- walks back home .....BASTARD  
  
Snake: ...--  
  
Hour Later Acre B-3  
  
Renee: MY CANDY!  
  
Jr.: PLEASE!  
  
Renee: barks like a rabid dog  
  
Jr.: oo Okay okay, don't need to be bitchin'  
  
Renee: Eat those fruit you were suppose to give out.  
  
Jr.: -- I think I'm tired of a fruit diet.  
  
Renee: Bertie Bott Bean?  
  
Jr.: oo okay.  
  
Renee: hads him a nasty flavored one  
  
Jr.: eats it EW. This one tastes like SHIT.  
  
Renee: -- EHEHEHEHEHE! 


	4. Mayor Day Gone Wrong

b Mayor Day /b  
  
Renee: MAYOR DAY IN PARTY!  
  
Snake: o0 Your not gonna do anything crazy are you, Renee?  
  
Renee: .... Nonsense.  
  
Snake: o0  
  
Renee: I demand the right to do something crazy today!  
  
Snake: Nuh uh. You might kill the mayor!  
  
Renee: -- What? He's a slow old turtle. What harm can I do to a nearly dead turtle?  
  
Snake: Turtles live over 150 years...  
  
Renee: oo Oh, Yeah.  
  
Snake: Phht.  
  
Renee: How old do you think Tortimer is?  
  
Snake: over 150 years...  
  
Renee: -- heh heh.  
  
Snake: o0 Now Renee.  
  
Renee: runs off ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Snake: vv() She's doomed.  
  
Mayor Day, 2003. 4:44 p.m. Acre B-3 Renee, The Flea, R.V.moron acreRenee's home  
  
Renee: Now to find.... Tortimer...  
  
Gyroid: What are you going to do?  
  
Renee: WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME THAT I'LL DO SOMETHING CRAZY?  
  
Gyroid: Okay okay. Well only because you sent Tortimer one a way trip to the ocean.  
  
Renee: He's a turtle! He belongs in the Ocean being Mayor of Alantis or something!  
  
Gyroid: He's in a wheel chair now...  
  
Renee: How was I suppose to know that the water fall at the end of the town river had tall rocks at the bottom?  
  
Gyroid: --  
  
Renee: Besides. Today's different.  
  
Gyroid: How so?  
  
Renee: He'll get to the ocean FASTER in his new wheel chair!  
  
Gyroid: o0  
  
Renee: MWA HA HA HA! runs of to the Wishing Foutain  
  
Gyroid: Where the hell is Copper nowadays?  
  
Acre D-1, Police Station  
Booker: Come on Copper, Renee's not coming here today, I think...  
  
Copper: rocking back and forth under his desk in a fetal position oo She'll be back...JUST YOU WATCH...  
  
Booker: o0 Alright...I think.  
  
Acre D-3, Wishing Well  
  
Animals: HAPPY MAYOR DAY!!!  
  
Tortimer: in a wheel chair  
  
Renee: YES! HAPPY MAYOR DAY INDEED!  
  
Tortimer: oo  
  
Animals: oo  
  
Renee: o0 What?... sigh raises hand I, Renee of Party town, swear not to harm a scale on Tortimer's skin...--  
  
Animals:  
  
Tortimer: oo() I don't trust you...  
  
Renee: Here, gives Tortimer polishing wax it's for waxing you shell...  
  
Tortimer: o-...Oh all right.  
  
Animals: YAY!  
  
Renee: Now, I have a question.  
  
Tortimer: o0 Yes?  
  
Renee: Can I be Vice-Mayor?  
  
Tortimer: Is there even such a thing?  
  
Renee: No.  
  
Tortimer:....  
  
Renee: As Mayor of this town would you like a stroll around town?  
  
Tortimer: o0 okayyy...That sounds nice.  
  
Renee: starts pushing wheel chair down along the river side  
  
Acre F-3 Empty Acre by the ocean  
  
Renee: Look Tortimer, the OCEAN.  
  
Tortimer: oo  
  
Renee: Remember last time?  
  
Tortimer: nodds OO  
  
Renee: Today is different. Today, YOU WILL GET BACK HOME!  
  
Tortimer: gulp 00  
  
Renee: FAREWELL, old timer! pushes wheel chair  
  
Tortimer: AHHHHH!!!!! rolling towards the ocean  
  
Renee: MWA HA HA!  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Tortimer: HELP! I CAN'T SWIM! I'm a Tortise!  
  
Renee: oo A tortise...BIG WHOOPS.  
  
Tortimer: HELP!  
  
Renee: ... ....tip toes away  
  
Acre B-3 Renee, The Flea, R.V.moron acreRenee's home, in her room on the second floor  
  
Renee: Sonic, why don't you get off that fuckin' hamster wheel? You haven't eaten in MONTHS.  
  
Sonic(hamster): running in hamster wheel  
  
Renee: o0...-- okay, your useless to me.  
  
Frogger(ain't it obvious?): CROAK.  
  
Renee: o0 What? He's not real?  
  
Frogger: Ribbit...croak.  
  
Renee: Of course he is! Why else would he be here?  
  
Frogger: ribbiiiiit.  
  
Renee: I'm insane! You, my friend, are insane.  
  
Frogger: ribbit riiiiibbiiiiiit.  
  
Renee: Your just jealous because Sonic is physically fit, unlike you.  
  
Frogger: Ribit.  
  
Renee: DON'T DENY IT! He has fur and he's cuddley and you know it!  
  
Frogger: o0 ribit?  
  
Renee: That's what I thought.  
  
Frogger: oo() thinking: wtf? what a nutcase.  
  
Renee: -0  
  
Tweety(parrot/cockatiel): SQUAWK. I mean...chirp chirp.  
  
Renee: What do you mean I don't understand what you guys are saying?  
  
Tweety: chirp chirp...  
  
Renee:....PHARAPHRASING?!?!....oo  
  
Tweety: Chirp.  
  
Renee: -- Why do I bother to keep you guys in my room? Your better of in the basement with the triforce dragonflies.  
  
Frogger: RIBIT.  
  
Renee: WHAT? BETTER THAN ME?!?  
  
Frogger: oo ribb...  
  
Renee: -- YOU ALL SUCK.


End file.
